fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ama Clan
The Ama clan's loyalties lie with Kirigakure no Sato and hail form Mizu no Kuni. They are known for their Suisei Tekiou and Sakana no Monsutaa, also refered to as ''Aquatic Adaption. ''Another notable thing is their unique fish characteristics. Ideology Fairly mysterious in their ways, nobody knows for sure what their ideals or functioning ways are. Since the very start of the Ama Clan it has distinguished itself from many others by being a matrifocal organization. Women are expected to be the ones who take the lead o the clan and, while not fully ignored, men usually play a secondary role when it comes to shinobi duties or similar. While not completely true, the clan’s ideology works similarly to a matriarchy to the extend of being usually referred as such. Feminine attributes are considered a must in the clan, usually paying attention to cosmetics, clothing and such so they are perceived as seducing experts. Ama believe in the power of seduction and pride themselves over the use of Genjutsu, they believe themselves to be on par with the best clans of Kirigakure even to the point of considering themselves to be one of the most important. The clan is extremely wealthy, that part is true. In terms of battle, the Ama clansmen (…or clanswomen most likely) don’t usually play the role of lead fighters but rather concentrate on spying or use their seduction skills to basically lead the enemies to their imminent death. They are known to cause floods over the battlefield or use their voice to confuse the foe. People believe they are men-eaters...literally. However any practice of cannibalism from the clan has not been proven. Clan History Nothing true can be said about this clan. As stated before everything about it roots from superstition and mystery so therefore everything written on any clan scroll is mostly legend and folklore. However, it’s an indisputable fact that the clan has suffered a lot trough the years and their history is widely marked with cruel acts such as slavery. The Ama Clan was once a simple group of women who went in boats near island which were near the coasts of the land of water and acted as pearl collectors, their shinobi knowledge was non-existent and they worked for bosses who would sell the pearls to high prices. However, they were used as tools and were tied to ropes and they were used to harvest gold and other precious prizes underwater. They were obliged in the cold to swim with almost no clothes and without the opportunity to breath until they found something. This slavery caused many deaths among clan members. Their practices are kept know, however much different now with their ability. The men created a way to infuse the genes of the women, and force their bodies to mutate into adapt to the aquatic environment, however this was activated by chakra. At first it didn’t work, many of the slave women were sold to circus to showcase the “mermaids”, later however when they perfection their skills with their new technique they could do the job perfectly. However the women created a rebellion to end their slavery. They also perfected their now mutated body and learned to use their voice in conjunction with Genjutsu and thats when they gained strength and they killed – one by one their bosses and took the money and slowly where able to keep the business but these time ruled by them. This is, however, just a tale they tell their children on how it all happened. It is unknown if that is how the story strictly went, however mutilating their body wasn't exactly an option anymore - so they slowly learned how to basically mutate their body with chakra and it transformed into their Hijutsu. Now they still face discrimination, being seen as animals by many for their ways. Some people believe they are cannibals because of the way the lure men to their death and women of the clan are believed to be unfaithful and not socially welcomed women. They are envied and hated by many, but also strong and feared. It is is said that Otogakure played a part on the clan's history somehow, however the details are rather unknown. Most people say that's where their musical affinity comes from - and even their body alteration... Clan Hierarchy As already stated, the clan is basically a matriarchy, ruled by a group of the oldest women who then choose a younger leader. In other words, they have an established council with the oldest and wisest women of the clan and the leader of the clan is usually the daughter of the oldest of them all. They choose the clan leader and the whole lineages of the leader are expected to then follow the path to become a leader and then a council member. To this date no male has been chosen however they are less strict now so it has become a possibility. Hijutsu Suisei Tekiou 水生 suisei 適応 tekiou, otherwise known as; ''Aquatic Adaptations ''is the hijutsu of the Ama clan and its members. This is also the most basic form. Their most notable ability is that of adapting to aquatic environments. In it’s most basic forms, a clan member of the Ama is permanently able to breathe underwater without the need of chakra, withstanding high oceanic pressures, and generally able to survive extreme water conditions -- coupled with more ordinary stuff such as simply being able to talk underwater. However, they can also turn by the use of a basic jutsu their lower bodies to that of a fish – this tails are that of a common fish depiction and not representations of real-life species. There is however a myth of some clan member possessing mollusk lower bodies like that of octopi. These fins will let them travel quite quickly underwater, easily defeating any other aquatic creature including mammals such as dolphins or fish such as a Sailfish. It is unknown how they learn this variant of transformation technique - but it can't be forcefully dispelled nor is it only an illusion, but they can simply split their tail and turn the two halves into human legs - or do the opposite, how they learn to do it is a mystery. They usually have specialized clothing that won't break or that adapt to their body changes. The technique is most commonly learnt by females. Aquatic Monster の モンスター or Sakana no Monsutaa, is another form of the Ama clan's hijutsu. However, the most powerful form of these clan’s aquatic adaptation is the full body transformation that of a monster-fish hybrid, which is three times as big as a human and which usually has horns and fangs. For this transformation they must learn a jutsu once they reach a higher rank -at least Jounin. They are clawed creature which can both live under and outside of water, and although rarely used it is quite powerful - this is an alteration of their Hijutsu in which they pummel chakra and abuse their seemingly forcefully mutated hybrid gene to the limit. They start to loose consciousness as they transform into the beast and the longer they are in beast mode the longer the worse they are tired afterwards. It can take some time after the jutsu for them to regain consciousness. They are mostly dangerous because their aquatic side might be bloodthirsty...for humans. They can mobilize on land by the use of their fins and some have small legs. Category:Clans Category:Mizu no Kuni Category:Kirigakure Clans Category:Hijutsu